Death Match 1: Slenderman vs Slenderpony
by SmilingShadowS
Summary: In this first story of a series, the legendary Slenderman fights his pony counterpart the Slenderpony. Who will win? Find out by reading. Duh.


DEATH BATTLE

SLENDERMAN VS. SLENDERPONY

* * *

A little background

The Slenderman is a popular mythos, centering around a tall humanoid figure, around 8 to 12 feet tall. He has a pale face devoid of any features or senses. This is both good and bad for him. As a hunter, it hinders him for stalking his prey and he must rely on his "eyesight", which is done many different ways depending on who is telling the story. For this battle, we'll be using the argument that his eight long black tendrils on his back (used as weapons or tools for gripping or impaling), around four to six feet long each, are also functional as receptors for light and sound, but not smell. The face also helps inflict fear into the opponent, rendering it either motionless or tiring it out from an adrenaline rush. Slenderman's hunting patterns are unusual, as he'll stalk a prey slowly and carefully up until the point where he gets seen or after waiting for a while. After that, he stalks violently and mercilessly. No victims have (supposedly) survived. He travels using a teleportation method of traveling short distances, as well as walking when there are no others watching him. After being seen by a prey, he will teleport closer and closer to the prey every time he's seen.

The Slenderpony is very similar. It is a pony-like creature, and a less popular mythos Spinoza of the Slenderman. It stands, when on all four hooves, at around six to eight feet tall. Its tendrils are the same length. One major difference between the Slenderman and the Slenderpony are the ears. The Slenderpony has ears, allowing it to have a much better sense of sound. It uses the tendrils the same way the Slenderman does, capturing and impaling it's prey and using them to listen and hear things in it's environment It's stalking pattern is the same as the Slenderman's, but the huge difference is walking. Slenderpony has the ability to walk and run much faster than the Slenderman, with the downside of having a shorter teleport distance. One other huge difference is that, in the Slenderpony version I'm using, Slenderpony has a large and gruesome mouth (similar to that of the mythos creature Smile Dog). A picture of it may be seen as the thumbnail for this story.

Now, let's get it on, shall we?

* * *

Scenario: Slenderman and Slenderpony have wandered into the same woods and are both after their prey: Each other.

Which Slender will win out in this epic Death Battle ?

_Slenderman side is in italics_

**Slenderpony side is in bold**

* * *

_Slenderman walked silently through the woods. He hadn't seen a decent meal, or any meal at all, in the last couple of days. He had to hunt soon, or he would start to get hungry. The forest around him was dark and silent, just the way he liked. He stood still and watched in the distance. He saw something flash into view far off. He looked closer and saw that it was what appeared to be a pale man staring at him. He had found his prey._

**Slenderpony knew he had heard something walking. He swung from the branches using his tendrils and dropped into the small clearing. In the distance he saw a tall man in a suit looking back at him. This was going to be easy. He had a very pale face and would be easy to spot in the distance. He ran to the side, then teleported to the opposite side. The man would have no clue as to where to expect him from. He ran silently, gliding along the ground as the man... Disappeared.**

**_What the hell? _Slenderpony thought. He was nowhere close to where he was before. Slenderpony lifted his tendrils and searched the area around him. He felt a presence behind him and turned his attention towards it.**

_The Slenderman wasn't sure what to do. His prey had jumped, as if by teleporting. As far as he knew, only he could do that. He turned and saw the man was where he used to be, searching for him. He looked closer and saw that it wasn't a man, but a horse. The horse turned and he saw that it had no eyes, but it had a mouth stretching half of it's head and very sharp ears. It also wore a suit, unusual for a horse, and a red necktie. It was a spitting image of him, horse form._

**Slenderpony saw that the man, much like him, was faceless. The mouth and ears were the only difference. Even the black tentacles were visible.**

**"Hey there, big guy." Slenderpony said. After a pause, he taunted the other man more. "Aww, what's the matter? Having trouble talking without a mouth?"**

**He quickly teleported off to the side and silently swung from the trees, hanging behind the other man.**

_This horse was getting on his nerves. A prey that was difficult to catch was bad enough, but taunting? That was crossing a line. He would have his revenge and CATCH THIS PREY. But first, little fun..._

_Slenderman turned around and quickly, using his tentacles, spelled out one word: "Hands." He saw on the creatures face that it resented having hooves. But the time for fun was over. It was time to do battle._

**This was enough. It was fun and games until that tall son-of-a-bitch brought up the mouth. This was his chance, though; the other man had his tendrils occupied as well as his focus. Slenderpony lunged at the Slenderman, who, startled,**** teleported away.**

**"Come out, damn it!" Slenderpony yelled. His anger bubble inside him, but then he realized that quieter was better. He teleported into the trees above him, hanging on to every branch he could get so as not to fall. He was perfectly silent.**

_Slenderman turned back towards the pony and heard him yell for him to come out. He looked and saw a realization in the ponies "face" as the pony straightened up and disappeared. Slenderman walked carefully towards the spot where the creature used to be. He searched all around with his tendrils and saw nothing. He didn't think once to look up._

**The Slenderpony saw his chance. He dropped down on top of the man. The man had no clue what was happening until he looked up and saw the large and evil smile of his enemy. Slenderpony lashed out and grabbed the other's tentacles with his own. The other man struggled, but to no avail. **

_He was overpowered. He also couldn't teleport away when being directly touched. This was a problem. He only had one tool left: his hands. He reached out to the throat of his rival and began to choke him.  
_

**Slenderpony felt his lung begin to shut down. He had to breathe no matter what anypony else thought, and would soon be defeated unless he thought of something fats. He reared back, startling the man into loosening his grip. He then turned around, still holding the tentacles in place, and bucked the man's chest. He felt a solid crack.**_  
_

****_Slenderman looked up into the mouth of the pony above him. He knew he was defeated and simply laid there. _

_"You lose" the pony said. The last thing Slenderman saw was a large open mouth filled with razor sharp teeth descending towards his head._

* * *

Hey! Unexpected, right? The real factors here were simple- Slenderpony could swing through the trees as he was shorter. Slenderman was too tall to do such a thing, which put him at an environmental disadvantage. As well, when they grappled, Slenderpony overpowered him. Horses are stronger than humans, so demon-horses are stronger than demon-humans. Slenderman's aggressive nature made him have no choice (in his 'eyes') but to retaliate with another taunt. This cost him dearly.

A smaller factor in this is Slenderpony's speed. It allowed him to lunge and Slenderman as well as turn and buck before his opponent could react. I do have lists of most statistics involved if you would like one. Until then, see you at the next DEATH MATCH!

* * *

**Hey guys, SmilingshadowS here. this is a new series of one-shot's I'm working on pitting two well-known characters against each other, similar to screwattack's Death Battle, but with less of a limit. I always give background and have statistics arguing my final decision. You can ask to have them messaged to you if you'd like. I always take suggestions for battle pairings and will always consider them. Until next time,**

**The pony who only cares a little bit, SmilingShadowS**


End file.
